


Worlds Apart

by LaiWerda



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Nervousness, Not Beta Read, Teaching, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaiWerda/pseuds/LaiWerda
Summary: Byleth has a brief panic because she's out of her depth. Claude helps?





	Worlds Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a Series of half baked ideas I’m going to be posting for the rest of October.  
This one was inspired while talking to my friends about how we imagined our professor and the actions they would take.
> 
> A world apart

Killing was easy. Byleth did not like killing by any stretch of the imagination, whenever there was a chance for talking she would take. If someone surrender she would honor it. Should a fallen foe ask for aide she would be the first to answer. However when, inevitably, one would not talk (monologues aside of course), or yield, or flee. For those who couldn't or wouldn't stop she had no problems striking true. Bylth was “Ashen Demon” because it was earned, if unwanted. 

Killing was easy. Teaching was not. Teaching was terrifying. All those students, most of which have seen and done so little. Who were sent to this school, this monsitary to learn what she had grown up doing. How was she supposed to teach them? What was she supposed to teach them? 

How to cook stew? Second 

Reknit clothing? 

Pitching Tents? 

Hauling water?

Maintaining weapons?

Haggle for goods?

Curse Like a sailor?

Fail to flirt with pretty women?

Make do with poor intel and shody employers who “send the fodder first?”

Listen to lords drone on and on about things that are inconsequential while you do all the real work? 

...wait ... that last one …... 

More and more thoughts clambered for attention through her rising panic. Chasing themselves forward and back as she tried to sleep. Even now in the late hours Byleth lay awake. Unable to rest with so much to do and know idea how to do it. She hated this feeling. Being lost and unable to find your way. She had tried to talk to her father, but the church was already monopolizing his time. What was that about any way? 

  
  


Second Lieutenant Eclair had been no help. They were just as lost as she was, having also spent most of there life doing the same. Everyone else from the unit had just laughed about her managing to form a sentence around all the attractive students in short skirts. So asking her fellow mercs for help was pointless.

Eventually ,unable to sleep, and tired of feeling useless Byleth climbed from the far too comfy bead. Stumbling to the old oak desk in the dark before finding a candle for light. Several embarrassing attempts later said candle was lit. It took some fumbling but in the end she had  the  her Syllabus laid before her. Three hours of each were separated out for free study. Then lectures filled with loosely defined material. 

Mostly it looked like a check list of high points and what times to pass them on to someone else. Joy. However could someone fail with such well defined instructions. Double checking the papers she had been given once more Byleth was left with nothing but frustration. 

With nothing left to do, in the middle of the night, she cracked open the first book on her stack of teaching materials. Absolutely nothing looked familiar, fan fucking tastic.

____________________________________________________________________________

When morning came the candle on the desk had long since burned itself out. Bleary eyed and book in hand Byleth made her way to  the Golden Deer her classroom. Several students tried to great her. However with her blank look and cold demeanor most quickly assumed the new professor did not like idle chatter. 

Mostly she was trying not to stare. She may not have known a lot about religion but was there no rule for the length of those skirts? Between her lack of any qualifications for the and the student body's, well bodies, Byleth was firmly with Seteth. She should not be here. If the choice had been hers she would not be here. 

The Short walk felt like an eternity to Byleth and when she finally reached her destination there was no solace to be found. Several students ,most notable Claude and Lysithea, were scattered around the room. Fighting to keep an air of confidence and strength she strode across the room. Panic was bubbling up in her chest again. These students, these children, they were in her hands now. In her very, extraordinarily unqualified hands. 

Technically speaking there were no classes today. School life did not really get moving until after the mock battle. Byleth had been hoping to use the time, and supposedly empty classroom, to try and learn more about her job. Perhaps noticing her growing anxiety, or just displaying the tendencies she would eventually coin ‘claudeness’ said student made his way to her. 

“Hey Teach! What’s up?”

Still trying to keep her composer Byleth placed the book on the desk keeping her gaze downward. “Are you always so loud in the morning?”

“ Aw. Not a morning person then. Anyway what has you up and about.” Having reached her desk Claude settled himself on a far corner. “ Ohho is this our lesson plan? Aren’t you the organized one teach.”

“Are you going to try and see the answers even if I tell you no?”

“Ouch, that hurt Teach, that hurt a lot.”Byleth finally turned to meet his eye, one eyebrow arched. For his part he placed one hand over his heart while leaning away as if struck. “That does remind me though. I wanted to ask you about…..” 

Maybe he had actually needed help. Maybe he noticed how horrible out of depth she was. More likely it was just his usual ‘claudeness’. In the end Byleth would probably never know, but talking to him did help. Sure Claude was not able to give her the answers she wanted; but he did help figure out what questions to ask. 

Maybe, just maybe she could do this. Killing had not been easy at first. It had taken years of exposure and many battles. She still did not like doing it. Never would like doing. Teaching, even if it was a world a way could be the same. All she had to do was set forth with determination that created the ‘Ashen Dragon”. 

_ Besides, its only one yea… _

“Good morning Claude, Professor!” Byleths poker face remained steadfast as she nodded towards the new arrival. Unfortunately when she had turned to greet the student she had caught a rather nice eyeful of creamy flesh. 

_ I’m doomed. _

**Author's Note:**

> There that's done. Maybe its because I’m writing this on know sleep, maybe its because I probably butchered Claude but I feel so tired. I’m of course operating under the assumption that all the other teachers,nights and students we see are important even if there not named. Also the headcannon Byleth is a useless lesbian. Like Weiss levels. She'll get better. Probably.  
Also sure theirs way to much tell and not enough show.  
I’m really tired.


End file.
